


Novios

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. un simple termino, concepto y palabra, pero no para ella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novios

Desde que lo conoció le había parecido alguien… misterioso.

Shun Kazami siempre estaba serio, no se metía en asuntos que no lo involucraban pero bien que se preocupaba por sus amigos. Afortunadamente ella pasó a hacer parte de ese círculo hace algún tiempo. Y obviamente siendo mayores que el resto, eran quienes se encargaban de hacer sentar cabeza a los demás.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se percataran de que su "amistad" podría ser tomado como otra cosa, y la verdad ni se molestaron en aclararlo. Ella no sería quien daría el primer paso, para empezar era mujer, y decirle a un chico "me gustas" no se hacía por regla cultural. Además de que no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. El por su lado… no podría hacerlo. Punto. Shun, aunque pudiera desvivirse de amor por ella, JAMAS podría decirle algo así, mucho menos pedirle formalizar su relación y llamarla novia.

Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía.

Tal vez no fuera importante, muy probablemente solo fuera cuestión de formalidades para dar a conocer al mundo y a la sociedad ese convenio bilateral de mutuo beneficio conocido como noviazgo.

Pero si lo era.

Para Alice Gehabich si era importante que Shun le hiciera esa bendita (maldita) pregunta.

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_


End file.
